


Watch Your Back (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Después de los Juegos Lowen, Nick se asegura de que Monroe esté bien.





	Watch Your Back (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch Your Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347673) by [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129). 



Alguien llama a la ventanilla de su coche justo cuando cuelga la llamada con Juliette. Necesita ponerse en marcha si tiene alguna esperanza de llegar a su cena de aniversario, pero la expresión de Hank le hace detenerse. Baja la ventanilla, pregunta "¿Qué pasa?" y ya está saliendo del coche cuando su compañero responde.

"Algo le pasa a tu amigo", dice Hank. "Sin embargo, no permitirá que los médicos le toquen. No creo que esté preparado para conducir a casa".

¿Médicos? No se había dado cuenta de que Monroe se había herido tanto en la pelea. Se aleja de su coche con un caminar rápido, de vuelta hacia las intermitentes luces de la ambulancia y a los últimos de los asistentes a los juegos Lowen que están maldiciendo a medida que son colocados en los coches patrulla y les leen sus derechos.

"Oye", dice, deteniéndose cuando llega al lado de Monroe. "¿Estás herido?" Pregunta, una mano cae en el hombro de Monroe por instinto, pero el blotbad se aleja de él en respuesta. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste?"

"Estoy bien", se queja, mirando a un EMT cercano que parece que quiere acercarse. Nick levanta una ceja escéptica y Monroe suspira. "Está bien. Recibí algunos buenos golpes antes de que aparecieras. De todas formas, estoy bien. Mira, solo quiero irme a casa".

Nick sabe que él tiene la culpa de que Monroe este herido. Si no hubiera pedido su ayuda en este caso, estaría a salvo en casa y no sentado en el parachoques de una ambulancia en medio del bosque. Monroe está en riesgo cada vez que Nick le pide ayuda en los casos Grimm y definitivamente debería fijarse en las consecuencias si terminan así. Es su responsabilidad tanto como lo es el resto del trabajo Grimm. Juliette, bueno ... Juliette tendrá que esperar.

"Vienes conmigo. Vendremos a buscar tu coche mañana", dice, ya que el coche amarillo todavía está justo donde el cómplice de Leo Taymor lo dejó cuando Nick le detuvo.

Monroe tarda en ponerse de pie y parece desconfiar de estar de espaldas a cualquiera de los hombres y mujeres que forman parte de la investigación, pero Nick les dice a los de emergencias y oficiales que regresan a su coche. "Gracias, hombre", dice subiéndose a la seguridad del asiento del pasajero cuando Nick arranca el coche y se aleja.

Cuando regresan a la casa de Monroe, el blutbad está casi dormido. Un suave empujón de Nick le tiene en alerta máxima de nuevo, rápidamiente está tirando del cinturón de seguridad y la manija de la puerta tratando de salir del coche para que Nick pueda irse ya.

Pero Nick ya había salido del coche, ya estaba en el porche y estaba usando la llave de repuesto para abrirle la puerta.

"No necesitas quedarte", dice Monroe mientras cierra la puerta detrás de sí mismo, "Puedo manejar las cosas desde aquí. Gracias por el viaje, Nick".

"No, no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácil", dice Nick. "No me iré hasta que esté seguro de que estás bien".

Monroe solo se ve cansado cuando responde, sarcásticamente ingenioso, "¿Qué? ¿Quieres una nota del doctor?"

"No, solo déjame ver tu hombro y me iré". Por lo que ha notado, eso es lo único que Monroe tiene realmente y aparte de los pocos cortes y moretones en su cara y manos, no puede ver ninguna otra lesión.

Pero él vacila. No mucho. Solo el tiempo suficiente para que Nick se dé cuenta de que opta por quitarse el cuello de la camisa en lugar de quitársela. Tendrá que hacerlo eventualmente, ya que está ensangrentada y sucia en algunos lugares y conoce a Monroe demasiado bien para pensar que realmente dormiría con la camisa sin importar cuán cansado o herido esté. Tampoco puede ver ninguna señal clara de lesión en el hombro, pero Monroe se estremeció cuando lo tocó, así que tiene que haber algo.

"No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?" Monroe pregunta con voz resignada y algo derrotada mientras da la espalda a la pared del pasillo. Nick nota el patrón y sacude la cabeza. "Mira, es una tontería, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Es solo que ..."

Nick está empezando a entenderlo. "Te golpeó la espalda, ¿no? ¿Tu punto débil? Los libros lo mencionan como una forma de aturdir a los Blutbaden".

Esto definitivamente cae en la categoría de cosas que no debería decirle a un Grimm, pero asiente de todos modos. "Sí. Una especie de eufemismo. Dimitri sabía a qué apuntaba, eso es seguro". Respira hondo y se gira de espaldas hacia Nick. Se necesita un gran esfuerzo para confiarle ese lado a alguien cuando es incluso más vulnerable de lo habitual, pero levanta el borde de su camisa para revelar moretones negros y azules que se extienden sobre su espalda baja. Le duele mover casi todo el cuerpo como resultado, apenas podía soportar cambiar de posición de sentarse a estar de pie y entrar y salir del coche. Dormir tampoco será muy divertido, pero mientras nada toque ...

Los dedos de Nick aterrizan en su espalda sin previo aviso.

Monroe no se mueve, se mantiene inmóvil como una estatua porque no está realmente seguro de que pueda darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Nick sin atacarle por ese tipo de contacto. Son movimientos suaves y con apenas presión, aunque al menos no duele.

"Dios mío, Monroe, ¿qué hizo? ¿Pisotearte la espalda durante toda la pelea?"

"Un golpe fue suficiente, gracias", responde, diciendo las palabras con los dientes apretados mientras lucha para que el lobo acepte y confíe en las acciones imprevistas de Nick. "Ya sea que te quedes o no, me voy a bañar y a quitarme esta ropa, ¿de acuerdo?"

No espera una respuesta, se aleja de Nick y se dirige hacia las escaleras, un desafío abrumador por derecho propio y deja al Grimm parado en su pasillo.

La ducha ayuda mucho, agua caliente y jabón limpio. Ve rastros de sangre seca y roja que fluye por el desagüe mientras frota los pequeños cortes que ganó en la pelea. Se las arregla lo mejor que puede una vez que está fuera para ponerse su pantalón de pijama favorito y gastado, se siente increíble después de su larga y agitada velada. Los músculos adoloridos protestan por sus movimientos a cada paso del camino y su espalda simplemente palpita de dolor, pero se da cuenta de que una vez que le diga a Nick que se vaya a casa, puede irse a la cama y dormir por días.

"¿Monroe?" Nick llama, con la voz subiendo las escaleras. Pasos siguen un segundo después, ahora en el pasillo de arriba fuera de su habitación. "¿Estás bien ahí dentro?"

"Estoy bien, Nick", dijo de nuevo, aunque claramente el Grimm aún no ha creído esa afirmación. "Realmente no tienes que quedarte hombre".

"Tienes razón. No tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero", dice. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Monroe opta por dejar de luchar contra la fuerza inevitable que es la obstinación infundida Grimm del Detective Nick Burkhardt y asiente con la cabeza "Bruisewort".

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Nick, claramente confundido.

"Está en la cocina. Estoy tratando de evitar tener que volver a bajar. Es un remedio herbal que calma el dolor. ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Funciona, eso es lo único que importa". Suspira y trata de recordar dónde está. "Debería estar en el gabinete con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, en un pequeño recipiente de plástico. Hay una etiqueta en él".

Nick baja las escaleras y regresa cuando Monroe ha recogido el resto de los suministros, una tela delgada y una taza de agua tibia. "Aquí tienes", dice, entregando el recipiente.

"Genial", dice, mezclando algunas de las hojas secas con un poco de agua para formar una pasta. Se mueve para aplicárselo a sí mismo, sabiendo que su lobo interior reaccionará con más calma que cualquier otra cosa. Excepto que eso duele, peor que cualquier movimiento que haya hecho desde que consiguió la herida y tiene que apoyarse contra el mostrador del baño para evitar caerse cuando la ola de dolor le invade.

"Whoa", dice Nick, de repente allí y abrazándole. "Permíteme."

Sus manos están en la pasta y en la espalda de Monroe antes de que pueda forzarse a sí mismo a través del dolor para que pueda formar las palabras necesarias para que se detenga, pero esta vez, sorprendentemente, no reacciona con las manos desconocidas. Monroe se relaja en el toque de Nick, mientras aplica la pasta calmante en el área magullada de su espalda.

Una vez que está recubierto generosamente con la mezcla bruisewort, Nick retrocede, dándole más espacio. "¿Como está?" Pregunta.

Monroe suspira, en realidad quiere el contacto ahora. "Mejor. Gracias."

"¿Cama?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Te vas a la cama?" Nick aclara. "Supongo que sería más fácil mantener esas cosas si estuvieras acostado".

La idea de dormir con su espalda tan desprotegida no le sienta bien al lobo herido, pero en realidad no tiene otras opciones aquí. Asiente y da unos pasos hacia su habitación. "La habitación está hecha y puedes usar lo que quieras", asegura a su invitado y deja la puerta de la habitación entornada una vez que está dentro. Se arrastra sobre su cama, acomodándose en su estómago. Intenta relajarse mientras la pasta comienza a enfriarse en su piel, pero no es muy eficaz.

Escucha los sonidos de Nick buscando a tientas en el baño, tomando su propia ducha. Debería ser extraño que Nick ahora almacene ropa extra en la habitación de invitados, pero no lo es, en la mayoría de los casos es simplemente reconfortante de una manera que está bastante seguro de que no debería ser. Escucha mientras Nick regresa a la habitación de huéspedes, oliendo al mismo champú y gel de baño que forman parte del propio aroma de Monroe y también lo encuentra reconfortante.

Se distrae de tal manera siguiendo los movimientos de Nick por la casa que olvida momentáneamente el moretón y se pone de espaldas. Da un grito indigno en respuesta al dolor que se dispara y rápidamente retrocede.

El sonido de pasos apresurados y un latido del corazón más rápido de lo normal se acercan a la habitación de Monroe e irrumpe sin llamar. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Nick pregunta, buscando alguna señal de algún peligro físico que amenace a Monroe. No encuentra ninguno, obviamente, ya que Monroe era el idiota que agravó su propia lesión y se lo explica al protector Grimm.

"Me quedaré aquí". Nick decide y opta por ignorar las excusas poco entusiastas con las que Monroe intenta aplacarle. "Muévete un poco".

Monroe se desplaza a regañadientes a un lado de la cama, todavía acurrucado torpemente en su estómago, mientras Nick se sienta a su lado. Casi inmediatamente, una de sus manos se posa en su espalda, justo encima del moretón cubierto de pasta. "¿Cuánto tiempo deberías dejar eso puesto?"

"Probablemente debería quitármelo ahora", murmura Monroe, dándose cuenta de que ha pasado casi una hora desde que Nick se lo puso. Antes de que pueda hacer cualquier movimiento para levantarse y hacerlo él mismo, Nick desaparece y vuelve un momento después con un paño humedecido con agua tibia. "O puedes tú porque aparentemente no tengo permiso para moverme".

"Si pudieras ver cómo se ve esta cosa tampoco querrías moverte", responde Nick, mirando el moretón, que parece aún más oscuro que antes, mientras limpia cuidadosamente la pasta bruisewort seca. Lleva el paño al baño y luego regresa junto a Monroe, ahora apoyado contra la cabecera y observando atentamente a Nick.

"¿Qué pasa? No creo que puedas pensar en mí más fuerte".

"No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar". Nick responde, viéndose triste, sombrío y enfadado consigo mismo, si Monroe tenía que adivinar.

Monroe niega con la cabeza, se gira hacia su lado de una manera que no le pone presión en la espalda, pero le permite mirar a Nick. "No empieces con eso otra vez. Como te dije después de que los Segadores me atacaran: estoy en esto tanto como tú. Conozco los riesgos y estoy aquí para ayudarte".

El silencio cae después de eso mientras Nick piensa en los peligros del trabajo Grimm una vez más. Finalmente, termina por moverse, acostado más que sentado al lado de Monroe y en algún momento, su mano vuelve a posarse en la espalda de Monroe, avanzando lentamente por la columna vertebral del blutbad y por los bordes definidos del moretón. Nota que Monroe no se pone demasiado tenso con él esta vez y por eso expande sus movimientos, todo lo cual parece ayudarle a relajarse.

"¿Por qué estabas tan a la defensiva de tu espalda antes? ¿Porque te dolía?" Nick pregunta, curioso.

Apenas despierto ahora, Monroe ha perdido el acceso a la coherencia necesaria para guardar secretos del Grimm. "No. Los Blutbad no confían en la gente demasiado cerca, atacarán normalmente. Especialmente cuando están heridos", explica. "Un objetivo demasiado vulnerable para que los enemigos lo exploten".

Nick detiene sus movimientos, considerando esto. "¿Así que debería detenerme antes de que me aplastes hasta la muerte?"

"Solo haré eso si te detienes", contesta Monroe, con el rastro de una sonrisa en su cara. "Estoy a salvo, el lado lobo lo sabe. No estaba seguro al principio, pero ahora lo estoy y la única razón por la que me estoy quedando dormido es porque estás protegiendo mi espalda. Es una especie de compañerismo, pero también una especie de manada. Entonces, felicidades. Supongo que ahora estás dentro".

Realmente no sabe cómo responder a eso, al hecho de que ha metido a Monroe aún más profundamente ahora, pero afortunadamente Monroe está demasiado cansado para realmente darse cuenta de que no responde al comentario. Él, sin embargo, se mueve de nuevo. Dejándose pasar un brazo alrededor del lado de Monroe y jalarle un poco para que su espalda quede casi presionada contra el pecho de Nick, perfectamente protegida allí, mientras una mano aún se mueve sobre el moretón.

El blutbad está dormido momentos después, puede sentir su lento respirar. Piensa fugazmente en la cena de aniversario que se perdió con Juliette y las siete llamadas perdidas en su teléfono y que esto es solo el principio del fin de su relación porque así es como siempre va a ser. Las divisiones entre el trabajo de Grimm , Detective y Juliette están empezando a desvanecerse, pero Monroe es el único que lo sabe todo. Hank y Juliette nunca entenderán esa parte de él y si Nick puede evitarlo, nunca lo harán.

Por lo tanto, Monroe y él son una manada.


End file.
